Dépendance de toi !
by Syoco
Summary: Ils se cherchent, ils se trouvent, ils se fuit ... Une Hermione loin d'être sage et un Drago en mal d'elle ... DarkFic !


**Dépendance de toi**

Tu me tu , tu m'enivre,  
Tu me tu , tu m'enivre ...

Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger ...  
Aucune réponse .  
OH LA SANG DE BOURBE !!!  
La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite bouille de la gryffondor, toute ensommeilée, envellopée et probablement nue dans un drap blanc, ses doux cheveux emmêlées à l'extrême, ses épaules nues se haussaient au rythme de sa respiration, elle était d'une beauté folle ! Elle hocha simplement la tête à sa vue .  
Enfin ! T'en a mis du temps ! T'aurais pas ...  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit un " Chutt ". Elle ouvrit un peu plus sa porte, lui montra qu'Harry dormait toujours .

Tu me tu, tu m'enivre,  
Tu me tu, tu m'enivre ...

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans le couloir, la tête de la rouge et or se cogna contre la porte, elle perdit l'équilibre en se prenant les pieds dans le tissu de sa mise plutot original. Lentement, sa main se plaça sur sa joue en feu puis releva les yeux pour soutenir son regard. Il était en colère mais étrangement de la tristesse perçait dans ses prunelles orages. A peine l'eut elle remarquée qu'il partait à grandes enjambées de l'appartement en commun des préfets en chef.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?

Des heures et des heures que je t'attend !

Voilà ce que Hermione hurla à son arrivée. Il venait à peine de poser un orteil dans sa chambre qu'on l'agressait déjà !  
Il regarda droit devant lui, elle était appuyée contre le mur du fond, vêtue d'un pull rouge carmin qui contrastait avec la paleur candide de sa peau avec une longue jupe noir longue, ses petits pieds eux étaient tendrement enfouies dans la moquette .

Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! exhorta t-il.  
Je viens de te le dire, idiot de mangemort ! cracha t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit il simplement en reprenant son calme.

Elle s'approcha avec son habituelle grâce et le gifla à son tour.

Pourquoi ?! le questionna t-elle, pourquoi cette giffle ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
Mais putain il te faut donc toujours une réponse, le rat de bibliothèque ?

Une autre baffe du dénommée " Rongeur " retentit de nouveau.

Tiens cette claque sera ta seule réponse, ordure !

Il la repoussa sans douceur à une distance où elle n'avait pas accès à son joli minoi.

Tu veux que je dise quoi Granger ? ... que j'étais jaloux parce que hier soir ce n'est pas moi qui est eu la corvée de te faire hurler sous mes coups de buttoir pour te faire oublier ta misérable existance ...

Des larmes de rages naissèrent au creux des yeux d'Hermione .

Mais je te dois rien merde ! Tu m'a eu dans ton pieu ...  
J'ai surtout eu ton innocence ! la nargua t-il .

Elle releva la main mais il eut le réflexe de l'attraper .

C'est typiquement moldu les coups ... Typiquement toi, immonde, abjecte sang de bourbe !

Tu m'aime, tu me l'a dit ,  
Et pourtant tu te fous bien de ma vie .

Elle se débattit pour libérer sa main, encaissant durement ces mots .

Et toi, ces paroles racistes, tes airs supérieurs qui ne trompent plus personne, ta philosophie de " je prend et j'éjecte ", ta ruse et tes vices, ce n'est pas typiquement Malfoy, typiquement fils à papa sous la tutelle de Papoune Voldy peut-être ?

C'était à lui d'encaisser mais elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui .

Quoi t'a perdu ta langue ?! En revenant sur ta ruse, j'ai oublié ta lacheté légendaire ! J'en ai un exemple : C'était plus facile de baiser avec l'ami de ton ennemi que de te frotter à lui hein ? gronda t-elle empli de haine .

Encore une fois, je me penche,  
Encore une fois, je me déhanche,  
Et encore une fois tu flanches !

Tu me tu, tu m'enivre,  
Tu me tu, tu m'enivre ...

Il l'embrassa avec toute la foule de sentiment qui l'assayait tantôt avec rage, tantôt avec amour, tantôt avec la peur qu'elle se dérobe, tantôt avec une envie de la posséder complétement .

Te sentir sur mes lèvres,  
Te sentir j'ai la fièvre !

Dans un mélange parfait de désir et de haine, ils firent l'amour une fois puis une autre, puis encore encore et encore etc ... Jusqu'à ce que leur soif de l'un et l'autre ce soit étancher.  
Au petit matin, il se réveilla et trouva le lit vide, un mot juste poser sur la place encore chaude d'elle .

" Il n'y aura plus de nos flops,  
Seulement Toi et ta drogue, tes clopes,  
Toi, ta drogue et tes salopes ! "

Il fit une boulette avec ce bout de feuille aux mots détructeurs .

Tu me tu, tu m'enivre,  
Tu me tu, tu m'enivre ...

Je me fous en l'air,  
Je m'enivre mais tout t'indiffère,  
Hier soir j'avais besoin de ma dose,  
J'ai joué, je me suis penché, je t'ai gouté, je me suis damné,  
On a pas respecté ma philosophie, mes closes,  
Tu m'as intoxiqué, j'ai eu tellement tort,  
Ainsi soit mon sort ...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue .

Je t'aime ...

Drago Malfoy se l'avouait enfin ...

Voilà c'est ma fin ... BY SYOCO ( tiré d'un de mes poèmes )  



End file.
